When She Likes You
by Singasong137
Summary: Lee Sungmin sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama dia melihat Kyuhyun bertanding 1 tahun yang lalu, bisa di katakan bahwa ini adalah 'Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama'. Tapi, Minnie tidak pernah menunjukan rasa sukanya itu, karena dia tahu, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terlalu sempurna untuknya. Maka dari itu dia hanya mau melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh.


Note : _Ini adalah FF lama yang entah kenapa pengen aku post di sini, udah pernah di post di facebook juga, tapi kenapa aku post lagi di sini ? Jawabannya mungkin karena aku merindukan mereka (read KyuMin),_ _dan ini sudah sedikit direvisi_ _,_ _haha_ _ **Happy reading**_

~O~

 **Universitas KyungSa**

" _Yang mana sih?", tanya seorang lelaki pada temannya._

" _Bodoh! yang itu . . . ", balas temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksudkan._

" _Yang mana ?", tanya lelaki itu lagi, yang tentu saja membuat temannya menjadi sedikit kesal sekarang._

" _Kau itu, kalau aku memberitahumu . . . liat ke arah yang aku tunjukan, jangan malah melihat ke arah lain!", ucap temannya yang langsung menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, tidak mempedulikan lagi apabila orang yang ditunjuk itu menyadarinya._

" _Hehhehe, Maaf", balas lelaki itu cengengesan._

~O~

"Kak! Kau yakin yang itu orangnya?", tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya padamu CHO KYUHYUN?!", geram temannya yang sudah bersiap untuk menjitak kepala lelaki ini.

"tidak usah teriak Hae, aku kan hanya tidak percaya . . . ", balas Kyuhyun enteng, padahal sudah jelas – jelas temannya itu ingin melahapnya hidup – hidup.

"Terserah kau saja, lagipula kenapa tumben kau ingin mengetahui gadis yang menyukaimu? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak peduli?", tanya Donghae heran.

"Memang aku tidak peduli kok", Kyuhyun mengambil PSP dalam tas – nya.

"Lalu ? yang barusan itu apa namanya?", Donghae meminum minuman yang baru saja di pesannya.

"Yang barusan ? Memangnya aku melakukan apa ?", Kyuhyun mulai memainkan PSP – nya.

"Aishh ! dasar orang aneh", Donghae mendengus kesal, kenapa bisa dia punya teman yang aneh seperti Kyuhyun?

"Hey . . . Kyu ?", panggil Donghae. "Kau barusan mengatakan tidak peduli dengannya kan? Boleh tidak jika aku saja yang mengambilnya?", tanya Donghae yang langsung membuat permainan Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Apa kau bilang ?!", balas Kyuhyun, ada nada ketidaksukaan didalamnya.

"Boleh tidak jika aku yang mengambil gadis itu?", ulang Donghae polos, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang akan dihadapinya.

"Boleh . . . sangat boleh, tapi kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu!", Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian pergi, bahkan PSP – nya saja langsung di masukkan ke dalam tas – nya, tidak di lanjutkannya sama sekali.

"Kyu . . . kenapa kau marah ? aku kan tidak serius . . . Hey! Kyuhyun, tunggu!", Donghae bangkit dengan tergesa dari tempat duduknya. "Bibi, uangnya ada di atas meja . . .", teriak Donghae yang kini sudah semakin jauh dari kantin, mengejar Kyuhyun.

~O~

Setengah berlari Donghae mengejar Kyuhyun, dan sampailah Donghae di lapangan basket. 'Aneh? Kenapa Kyuhyun berada di sini?', pikir Donghae. Tapi tak berselang lama Donghae pun mengerti, Kyuhyun kan anak basket jadi wajar jika dia ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau kemari ?", tanya Kyuhyun sinis sambil men'drable' bola basketnya, dan 'hupp', dalam satu lompatan Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan bola basket tepat ke dalam ring.

"Lee Sungmin mencarimu", ucap Donghae asal, tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun langsung mematung.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?", tanya Donghae yang melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau ? jangan bilang . . . . huahhahaha", tawa Donghae tiba – tiba lepas, baru pernah dia melihat seorang Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis, gadis yang baru di lihatnya tadi pagi.

"Aku baru menyebut namanya saja kau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia benar – benar mencarimu . . . hahhaha", Donghae semakin tertawa bebas, bahkan sekarang posisi tangan Donghae tengah memegangi perutnya, saking tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Permisi!", ucap seorang gadis yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di lapangan, berdiri tepat di depan Donghae yang masih asyik tertawa.

"Y-ya, ada apa?", tanya Donghae berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ng ? ini ada kue untukmu", ucapnya to-do-point dan langsung menyerahkan kue itu kepada Donghae.

"Eh ?"

"Semoga kau suka, aku permisi dulu", pamitnya pada Donghae yang masih terlihat bingung. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Donghae baru menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di sana lagi, dan sepertinya dia pergi saat Donghae tertawa tadi.

 **Di Luar Lapangan**

"Bagaimana Hyuk – ah ?", tanya seorang gadis yang tengah menunggu di luar pintu lapangan.

"Aku berhasil Minnie . . . aku berhasil melakukannya", ucap gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Selamat yaa~", balas Minnie sambil memeluk sebentar temannya itu.

"Oiya, tadi kau melihatnya kan?", tanya Eunhyuk yang baru teringat sesuatu.

"I-iya", jawab Minnie tersenyum, "Tapi dia yang tidak melihatku", lanjut Minnie di dalam hatinya.

 _Sebenarnya Minnie (Lee Sungmin) sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama dia melihat Kyuhyun bertanding 1 tahun yang lalu, bisa di katakan bahwa ini adalah 'Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama'. Tapi, Minnie tidak pernah menunjukan rasa sukanya itu, karena dia tahu, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terlalu sempurna untuknya. Maka dari itu dia hanya mau melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh._

 _Sama seperti tadi, saat Kyuhyun keluar dari lapangan, Minnie cepat – cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu, berharap Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa Minnie ketahui Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya duluan._

"Hey! Minnie ? Kenapa melamun?", ucap Eunhyuk yang baru saja berhasil menyadarkan Minnie.

"Tidak kok, sudah yuk, sebentar lagi kita ada kelas nih", ajak Minnie yang sebenarnya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi karena kata – katanya ada benarnya juga, jadi Eunhyuk hanya menurut.

~O~

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah!", teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, karena tidak biasanya si 'Raja Game' ini kalah dari permainan yang sudah di kuasainya selama bertahun – tahun itu.

"Araggh!", Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi makin berantakan, maklum jika sudah bermain dia benar – benar melupakan semuanya, termasuk urusan penampilan.

"Ah! Lebih baik aku mengecek handphone – ku, kira – kira sudah ada berapa pesan masuk yaa?", Kyuhyun berucap sendiri.

"29 pesan masuk?", Kyuhyun pun mulai membaca satu – persatu dari pesan – pesan tersebut.

 _ **Hi! Kyuhyun, kau sedang apa ?**_

"Cih, pesan macam apa ini ?", ucap Kyuhyun saat membaca pesan pertama yang baru saja di bacanya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, masih sama seperti kemarin, matikan sajalah", Kyuhyun pun mematikan handphone – nya kemudian langsung melemparnya ke kasur, sepertinya dia terlihat bosan sekarang.

"Aneh, jika dia menyukaiku seharusnya kan dia mengirimi ku pesan, tapi ini ? dasar gadis aneh", lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berucap sendiri.

"Awas saja jika besok aku bertemu dengannya tapi dia malah bersembunyi, mati kau Lee Sungmin!", tandas Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"HEY CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KEMARIN KAU MEMATIKAN HANDPHONE – MU HAH?! AKU JADI SUSAH MENGHUBUNGIMU TAHU!", amarah Donghae yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari motornya.

"Aissh! Bisa tidak kalau bicara tidak usah pake TERIAK, kau pikir aku memiliki masalah pendengaran", Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan acuh.

"Memangnya ada apa ? Kemarin aku sedang bermain, jadi handphone aku matikan", tanya dan jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa – apa sih, cuma – itu – bagaimana ya ?", Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, sudahlah, sepertinya itu tidak penting, aku duluan kak!", Kyuhyun pun pergi, tapi belum ada berapa langkah ia pergi, tiba – tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh Maaf! aku tidak sengaja . . . ", ucap orang itu sambil menunduk.

"Ya! Tapi lain kali hati – hati!", balas Kyuhyun yang berlalu begitu saja, tanpa tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Baiklah . . . ", orang itu pun hanya tersenyum, kemudian berbalik untuk menuju ruang kelasnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, seseorang tiba – tiba memanggilnya.

"Minnie . . . !", panggil seorang gadis yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk ? Tumben datang pagi, bukannya kelas di mulai 1 jam lagi ?", tanya Minnie heran.

"Ehehhehe . . . aku datang pagi untuk melihat pujaan hatiku, kau sendiri kenapa datang pagi?", tanya balik Eunhyuk.

"Aku ? itu . . . ?", Minnie tiba – tiba kehilangan kata – katanya.

"Apa ? kau mau melihat Kyuhyun latihan basket sendirian lagi hah?", tebak Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak, bukan karena itu kok . . . ", elak Minnie mati – matian.

"Sudah, mengaku saja padaku, lagipula dia tidak latihan basket hari ini", jelas Eunhyuk yang sontak membuat Minnie melotot, seakan mengatakan 'maksudmu ?'

"Hm, sekarang berbaliklah, kau akan melihat siapa yang sedang menuju kemari", seakan tahu bahwa ucapan Eunhyuk tidak bohong, Minnie pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan . . .

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?", tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Minnie membulatkan matanya. 'Apa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling mengenal ? tapi kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mengatakannya?', pikir Minnie.

"Aku menyukai gadis itu", ucap Kyuhyun singkat, padat, jelas, dan sangat santai.

"Siapa maksudmu?", tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Gadis yang kau ceritakan padaku seminggu yang lalu", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hei! Kyuhyun, handphone – mu bunyi tuh", ucap Eunhyuk yang kini ada di kamar Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun adalah sepupu jauh, Eunhyuk tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun selama dia bersekolah di sini, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau ada yang tahu hal ini, termasuk Minnie teman baiknya. itu karena Eunhyuk tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis penggemar Kyuhyun. Dia sudah bosan jika harus melayani orang – orang yang tidak penting seperti mereka. Apalagi hanya demi nomer handphoe Kyuhyun, mereka rela menjadi baik pada Eunhyuk, padahal itu cuma taktik licik mereka, dan itu sangat – sangat di benci Eunhyuk.**_

' _ **Bukankah jika seorang gadis menyukai seorang lelaki dia harus berusaha sendiri mendapatkan nomor handphone si lelaki, lebih tepatnya si lelaki sendiri yang harus memberikannya', pikir Eunhyuk.**_

" _ **Terserah, aku tak peduli pada mereka", ucap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memegang stick PS - nya.**_

" _ **Kau yakin? Padahal mereka sudah susah payah lho mengirimimu pesan, tiap pagi, siang dan malam, hahhaha", ucap Eunhyuk mengejek.**_

" _ **Diam kau kak! aku benci pada gadis seperti mereka", ucap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya serius, walaupun setengah raganya sedang bermain.**_

" _ **Kenapa ? Jangan bilang kau membenci semua gadis yang menyukaimu?", tanya Eunhyuk takut – takut.**_

" _ **Memang kenapa kalau iya ?"**_

" _ **Dasar bodoh! Jika kau membencinya? Maka kau bisa di katakan bodoh", ucap Eunhyuk mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.**_

" _ **Membenci – NYA? Siapa maksudmu? Apa teman kakak ada yang menyukaiku ?", tebak Kyuhyun benar.**_

" _ **Iya, tapi gadis ini berbeda, sudah ah, aku mau pergi dulu, bye Kyuhyun", pamit Eunhyuk.**_

" _ **Siapa namanya?"**_

" _ **Lee Sungmin, dia juga satu universitas dengan kita, sudah ya, aku pergi!"**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Maksudmu Minnie, Lee Sungmin ?", tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ? bukankah Eunhyuk hanya menyebut namanya saja waktu itu.

"Memang siapa lagi ?", Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukan evil smirk andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Minnie, Hyuk?", tanya Minnie yang kini semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ta-tapi, aduh! . . . Ng ? Minnie, maafkan aku", ucap Eunhyuk dengan tampang berdosanya.

"Untuk?", Minnie benar – benar tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tidak pernah memberitahu – mu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sepupu – ku, hehhehe", ucap Eunhyuk cengengesan.

"Apa ? Se-sepupu ?", Minnie benar – benar mencerna kata – kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu, sekarang, ikut aku!", ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Minnie.

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Lapangan basket, kau ingin melihatku latihan kan? Jadi lihatlah aku dengan ijinku, jangan seperti kemarin", jelas Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan evil smirk – nya (lagi).

"Minnie hati – hati yaa, dan Kyuhyun, jaga dia!", teriak Eunhyuk sedikit cekikikan.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat yg udah baca, minta komentarnya dong, siapa tau aku bisa buat lagi ff tentang dua orang ini, hahaha, bye~


End file.
